


Good Things Are Coming

by life_is_righteous



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, break ups, fluffy mbaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: A breakup leads you to a good thing.





	Good Things Are Coming

“I never meant to hurt you.”

Lies. They were all lies. You can’t believe him because you knew that if he really meant it, he wouldn’t have done it in the first place. It was all just a farce and you should’ve never left Wakanda.

“Goodbye,” You say to your now ex-boyfriend before leaving the apartment building.

“Ready to come home sis?” You hear and you sigh before turning to your adoptive sister.

Of course she knew. She always knew even though she was younger than you. She had her ways and you knew you were never going to find them out.

“Yes,” you tell her and Shuri smiles sadly before bringing you into the hovercraft, saying goodbye to the life you tried so hard to make work.

When you arrive home, the king and the queen mother are both there to greet you. It seems word had gotten out. Shuri had some type of listening device planted on you, you were sure of it.

“Come my daughter,” she says and you can’t stop your eyes from watering as you take your hand.

You thought you had found the one. Apparently you were wrong.

Shuri and T’Challa exchange a look as you leave. He is going to be furious.

-

“Why won’t you let me go?! Do you not want revenge for your sister?” M’Baku exclaims from his position in front of T ‘Challa.

When he had gotten word of what had happened, he immediately made his way to the Panther Tribe to ask for assistance to get to America to kill Y/n’s ex himself, to which he was vehemently refused.

“I do, but causing harm to that man will only cause her to blame herself. Do you want that?” T’ Challa asks.

“Do you not feel the need to hurt the man who has betrayed your sister? Do you even love her?”

“Do you?” T’Challa challenges.

Everyone knew of M’Baku’s feelings for y/n except for her. The reason was to why he kept his secret was unknown but he had and he still continued to be a great friend of hers.

"Of course I do,” M'Baku growls, “do not ever doubt me.”

“Then you will leave her ex alone and go to her. Hopefully you will gain enough courage to tell her your feelings. Maybe It’ll save her heart from more heartbreak.” Taking that as a dismissal, M 'baku leaves the throne room, heading down a familiar path.

-

You ignore the knock on the door. You didn’t want to deal with anyone right now. You just wanted to huddle into your blankets and stare blankly at the wall.

The door opens anyway and you turn to tell the person to fuck off but the words die in your throat as you realize it’s M’Baku. You avoid his gaze by turning back to face the wall. You didn’t want to show him your vulnerable side. He didn’t need to see it.

“Why do you hide from me? Am I not a friend?” He asks as he takes a seat at the edge of your bed. “I don’t want you to see me like this,” you admit.

“Like what?”

“Broken. Defeated,” you shrug and you turn to him as you feel his large hand on your on your shoulder.

“You are anything but, my queen. You are not broken. You just have a little dent. You will get back on your feet as if this had never happened and as your friend, I will be there with you every step of the way,” he tells you and you frown.

“What if I don’t want you as a friend? What if I want you as something more?”

You had long time feelings for the leader of the Jabari tribe. You just never acted on it because you felt that he was meant to be with someone from Wakanda not someone who was brought to Wakanada; an outsider. Plus, you felt that you were average compared to the rest of the women in Wakanda. You were nothing special.

“Then I will be something more,” M’Baku states and you look at him in surprise, “I will help you through your pain then and only then will I ask for your courtship. I do not feel it is right for me to start something so soon.”

“Why me?”

“Why not you? You are the most beautiful, kind, caring, understanding person I have ever laid my eyes on and it is an honor for me to be by your side through all of your trials and tribulations and many of your accomplishments. I am a brash man and I do not deserve your love but I will gladly accept it,” he explains, reaching out to press a kiss to your hand and you smile, pressing a kiss to his.

You were kind of glad your ex did what he did. If he didn’t it wouldn’t have lead you to the man in front of you, someone you were 100% certain you were going to spend the rest of your life with.


End file.
